Ferb's Name
by LyddieLovesWriting
Summary: For years I've been haunted by the quote in Vanessasary Roughness regarding Ferb being short for something...okay, not really, but I enjoy Ferbella fluff and decided to write this long one shot. Enjoy! (Yes, I realize I'm writing a Ferbella oneshot that's inspiration came from a Ferbnessa episode, call me crazy if you must)


**Haunting thoughts from Vanessasary Roughness paired with my undying love for Ferbella and this came into my mind:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or else Ferbella would be cannon.**

Isabella's POV:

It was an average summer day between my senior year of high school and my freshman year of college and I was sitting under the tree of my life long best friends' backyard. I was sitting next to Phineas and we were in a comfortable silence. Despite the years of crushing on him in our youth, Phineas and my friendship grew as my romantic feelings evaporated into a distant, and somewhat embarrassing, memory. Eventually, in a moment of thoughtlessness, Baljeet had slipped and revealed my feelings to Phineas. Luckily this happened about a year after I had moved on. Though the initial conversation was awkward, we were able to move past it.

As years flew by, our friend group shrunk. It now consisted of the step brothers, Baljeet, Adyson, Gretchen, and myself. In the eighth grade, Baljeet finally stood up for himself and told Buford he wasn't going to be messed with anymore. The next year, Milly started dating Buford and completely shut us out. Miraculously, that relationship is still going strong. Baljeet and Gretchen started dating halfway through sophomore year and they're genius awkwardness is the cutest thing to happen to our little group. Then at junior homecoming, Phineas finally stopped being oblivious to girls and started dating Adyson.

At that point, Ferb and I were the only single people in our friend group and truth be told, I had liked him since freshman year. Ferb asked me to junior prom; though I knew it was only so we both wouldn't be third wheeling on the rest of our friends, I was ecstatic. But at prom, I discovered his intentions were far from avoiding awkwardness and that he had liked me since we were thirteen. Needless to say, we started dating as well and I couldn't be happier.

So, under the tree, I could tell Phineas was pondering something. "What's up, Phin?"

"Well…" he started, "Adyson and I have been dating for two years, right?"

"Just about," I replied to his rhetorical question.

He shifted uneasily, "Do you think she's expecting—I don't know—the "L-word" or something?"

I couldn't help but giggle at his innocent avoidance of the word love. "I don't know; do you love her?" I immediately broke the ice with it, because I knew he wouldn't. Some things never changed.

"Do you mean I can't think of a life without her and would do anything, and I mean anything, to keep her happy?"

"Yeah, that," I smiled, as I had known before I asked the question that Phineas was more afraid of losing her than uncertain of his feelings.

"Yes, I do love her."

"Then, maybe you should tell her." I inwardly chuckled at the irony as I gave girl advice to the boy I formerly thought was my one true love. Oh, how times have changed. From him to his brother….Ferb, I couldn't help but wonder where on earth he had been all day, not to mention what on earth Ferb is short for…and if Phin's worries about Adyson were going through Ferb's head. Does he love me too?

"What are you thinking about?" he interrupted my thoughts.

"Just how funny it is how much our lives have altered."

"Nope, that's not it. There's something else. I can read you like a book, Isabella."

Yet again, I chucked at the irony, though this time it was audible, "I am most definitely thinking about that, Phineas Flynn."

"But that's most definitely not it, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro," he countered with a knowing smirk.

"Okay," I admitted slowly, "I'm thinking about something else. But I don't want you to resolve it."

"It sounds like that means I'm capable of resolving it."

"Well, I would assume so anyway…but I'll wait until Ferb tells me…" Without realizing it, I let out a defeated sigh.

"You want to know if he loves you?"

"That's part of it," I replied with a weak smile. I knew I was being stupid, but I couldn't help but wonder. "I got to go, Phin, I'll see you tomorrow."

That night, I heard a gentle knock on the front door as I was watching a movie. I opened the door to see Ferb holding up a single rose. I let out a soft gasp. "Sorry I was so busy today…" he awkwardly started, staring at his feet, "I-I was planning something and well…" he trailed off. I put my hand tenderly on his cheek. He looked up at me to see me smiling at him, so he continued, "I lost track of time and…just finished now. It was meant to be a dinner surprise, but as you can see…" I lifted up his left wrist and gasped yet again, when I saw that it was 11:30 pm.

"My mom wouldn't mind…as long as we aren't…_too _alone." He chuckled at me as he held out his free hand. I took it as he led me to his backyard. In the center of their yard, a table was set up. Rose peddles were scattered across the yard…he must have bought a few dozen. At the center of the table sat a candle and a vase for the rose he was still holding. He pulled out one of the chairs for me. "Wow, Ferb…" I trailed off in awe. I heard his chuckle, which prompted me to finish, "It's beautiful…"

"I'm glad you like it. Shall I get…I suppose it's your second dinner?" he asked sheepishly.

"That would be lovely," I replied suddenly grateful that I had for some reason refrained from popcorn that night. As he went to retrieve the food, no doubt made by himself, I admired the yard again. It was truly remarkable as Ferb was able to pull this all off by himself. It was incredibly romantic yet it brought back many childhood memories as most of the best memories were in this yard and all involved Ferb. I looked up at the stars until I heard the door slide open then shut. Before me, he placed a small sampling of a variety of foods: fried chicken, a miniature taco, popcorn, and half a cob of corn. I immediately started crying.

"Bella?" he asked in concern, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Ferb, this is amazing…too much even, oh my!" Each item of food was connected to a specific memory of our relationship. The fried chicken was a memory of our first official date at the annual Danville Fair, the taco represented my family reunion that he came with me to, which was incredibly awkward for Ferb since much of my family speaks very little English, but we ended up starting a food fight with the tacos…much to my mother's chagrin. The popcorn was a representation of our many movie dates, though I always think of the one on our year anniversary most vividly…worst movie ever, but making fun of it was entertaining. And the corn on the cob was part of the meal at junior prom…it was actually the worst corn on the cob ever, but it was when I first took a bite of it that Ferb first called me beautiful…then I started chocking. "This is so sweet, Ferb…"

"Well, it's the least I can do, Bella…" he started incoherently mumbling.

"What was that?" I asked. He suddenly got the most serious look I have ever seen on his face. "Ferb?"

"Ferbais…" he whispered. I looked at him wide eyed and silent. "My full name is Ferbais…" he finished, slightly louder, but still in a hushed tone.

"Ferbais Andrew Fletcher…" I mused, "that fits you well." I smiled, more widely than I realized since Ferb smirked in the way he always did when I got overly excited by him.

"You're the _first_ person I've ever told," he continued, "I almost told someone in my youth, but I'm glad I got interrupted, it was much too abrupt…"

The way he said first struck me, "Wait, not even Phineas?" He shook his head. "But he's your best friend…why wouldn't you tell him? Hasn't your dad-?"

"I pleaded with him not to," he interrupted in a way that told me I should just listen for a bit, so I stopped talking. "My mum knows, obviously, I would never ask my dad to keep that from his wife, but he echoed my request, though without the pleas." He took a deep breath, most likely from the length he'd talked. Though he was talking much more than in our childhood, Ferb still preferred to be silent, "I really don't like it, if you haven't noticed," he admitted with a boyish grin.

"Why?"

"What kind of name is Ferbias? It's so weird and-"

"No, I mean, why did you tell me?"

At that, he began blushing furiously. He averted his gaze as he took a bite of chicken. His plate was more filled than mine, he must have not eaten in hours. I placed my hand on top of his, about to apologize for making him uncomfortable, but right as I opened my mouth he spoke, "You deserve to know, Bella. You've trusted me with your everything, and I refuted every attempt at you getting me to trust you with a silly name… You've been so patient with me and I have let you down…"

He paused, causing me to believe he was finished, "Oh…" was all I could muster as I looked down at my lap.

"And because I love you." I gasped yet again as I looked into his eyes. Nothing but sincerity and love shone through. He gave me a shy smile before continuing, "I've loved you for a while, Bella, but I was always afraid it was too soon to tell you. Then last week, I realized that if you didn't love me, you wouldn't have told me about all your fears and insecurities, you wouldn't let me kiss you or hold you each day, even in front of everyone we know…" he stopped, realizing what he had just said and buried his face in his hands.

I gently pulled his hand off his face, "You're right, Ferbias Andrew, I love you too." And with that, we shared the sweetest, most passionate kiss we ever had.

He may not like the name Ferbias, but I think it is suiting. It is noble, old fashioned, unique, and foreign. And I think it's beautiful, just like the man I've learned to love.

**So, yeah…Vanessassary Roughness is one of my favorite episodes of Phineas and Ferb….ironically considering I don't even ship Ferbnessa(well, I used to, so I guess that's it). But I've liked the thought of thinking of his name, which I came up with by taking Tobias and Ferb and combining them. I just thought Ferbias Andrew Fletcher flows, so that's that. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Also I originally named this Only Love Will Tell, which I like, but I didn't want to give away the entire story!**


End file.
